<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>家教無配對系列文 by abc761012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933394">家教無配對系列文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012'>abc761012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyo Hitman Reborn, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上是沒有配對的短篇文章，大多敘述日常生活以外，就是友情和親情的文章</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 說故事時間(6927家的生活)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澤田吉代是彭哥列第十代首領和第十代霧守的兒子，是他們所撿回來的寶貝兒子，外表的樣子就像是他們兩人生的孩子一樣，伊夫為此有特別的去查吉代的祖譜，發現到有可能是六道家族的後代和彭哥列家族的後代的孩子，不管怎麼說現在是骸和綱吉的寶貝兒子，比自己親生的孩子還要疼愛，連自己的親生的孩子都會嫉妒，有時候他們親生的孩子生氣時會出口傷人，骸和綱吉就會毫不留情的打他們，他們不准自己親生的孩子傷害吉代，言語也不行，只因為吉代是他們的寶貝孩子。</p><p>「爸爸，你和媽媽是怎麼認識的？」吉代拿著畫冊看著自己的父親。</p><p>「呵呵！怎麼會突然這樣問呢？」骸摸摸兒子的頭。</p><p>「沒有。」吉代緊緊的抱住自己的畫冊。</p><p>骸不解的看著吉代的動作，他知道前幾天和綱吉抱著剛出生沒多久的雙胞胎的時候，吉代就有這樣異常的感覺，連吉代最喜愛的寵物黑豹小霧都感覺到自己家的小主人有莫名其妙的感覺，那天吉代看見自己的父母親抱著弟弟妹妹開心的樣子，吉代發現到自己的內心有種酸澀的感覺，他突然不敢踏進去那個地方，他發現到那個地方並不屬於他，當下吉代就衝去別的地方，綱吉和骸看見這樣的情形馬上把小孩交給僕人照顧去追吉代，心思細密的綱吉知道吉代對此很不好受，那種陌生的感覺讓吉代很不自在。</p><p>骸決定告訴吉代他們以前的事情，他實在不想要吉代對此總是格格不入的，吉代是他們的寶貝孩子，其他的人別想欺負吉代，骸知道自己是養子的身分，所以知道養子的矛盾與痛苦，因此才要決定好好的幫助吉代融入這個家中，不要因為弟弟妹妹的出生而感到害怕，怎麼樣都不要感到害怕，他們不會不要吉代的，吉代對他們來說是上天給予的寶物，是他們很珍惜的寶物。</p><p>「吉代，你知道嗎？爸爸也是被收養的喔！」骸把自己最疼愛的寶貝兒子抱起來。</p><p>「爸爸也是？」吉代不解的問骸。</p><p>「是啊！」骸開始在吉代的畫冊上畫畫。</p><p>骸開始在畫自己的故事，畫著自己從前的故事給吉代聽，「以前，有一個很邪惡的壞蛋不經意的抓走很多小動物，然後他們把小動物拿來做實驗……」</p><p>「有天，小動物們實在是受不了這樣的恐怖實驗了，所以鳳梨就決定打倒這些壞蛋，之後鳳梨、柿子、犬開始流浪的生活，他們來到一座又一座的森林，遇上了最厲害的蛇，但是又繼續的流浪，直到一位美麗的獵人把他們給撿回去。」骸告訴吉代自己的故事。</p><p>吉代看著自己父親的畫，他發現到裡面有鳳梨、柿子以及狗，還有一些壞蛋，骸把自己的故事畫的很有趣，吉代看見後非常的興奮，之後他又看見可愛的小兔子的出現，吉代看見這樣的情形開心的笑了，骸看見吉代的笑容就放心許多，只是摸摸吉代的頭，表示說今天故事就暫時說到這裡，吉代開心的點點頭，蹦蹦跳跳的去找自己的母親去，小霧也一起跟去，骸看見吉代開心的樣子這才放心下來，自己和綱吉的孩子出生對於吉代打擊還是很大，這點跟吉代一樣是養子的骸怎會不知道。</p><p>「媽媽～」吉代開心的往母親的懷裡撲去。</p><p>「吉代，好乖喔！」綱吉摸摸兒子的頭。</p><p>「媽媽，我跟你說喔！爸爸畫了好多東西給我耶！」吉代把畫冊拿給母親看。</p><p>綱吉把吉代抱在懷裡看著剛剛骸話給吉代的東西，當然圖畫的上面有些文字的註解，綱吉體會到骸的貼心，也順便把接下來發生的事情畫下去，拿著蠟筆一筆一筆的勾畫下去，吉代開心的看著自己母親的圖畫，綱吉一邊畫也一邊說故事給吉代聽，吉代看見母親畫圖的樣子非常的高興。</p><p>「之後，鳳梨、柿子和犬把壞人都殺光光了，當他們流浪到一座森林裡，沒想到又有可怕的大魔王在裡面。」綱吉把圖畫上的文字說給吉代聽。</p><p>「鳳梨有把大壞蛋給打倒嗎？」吉代好奇的問。</p><p>「當然有囉！後來就被一位好心的人給收養了，之後他們就來到名為彭哥列森林的森林當中。」綱吉笑笑的說。</p><p>「森林裡的慈祥長者看著新收養的他們，慈祥的長者有個很疼愛的小兔子，因此長者決定請鳳梨來保護小兔子。」綱吉笑嘻嘻的和吉代說。</p><p>綱吉摸摸吉代的頭，這個孩子可說是他們的寶貝，怎麼樣都不可以失去的寶貝，綱吉把圖畫好闔上畫冊，天色已經暗下來了，看樣子差不多是要晚餐時間了，骸也去巡視回來了，等等應該就要開飯了，吉代乖乖的把畫冊放回房間去，然後牽著母親的手一起去餐廳準備吃晚餐，看見父親的那一刻撲進父親的懷抱當中，骸把自己的寶貝兒子抱起來，微笑的看著自己的寶貝兒子，吉代最喜歡看骸的笑容了。</p><p>「爸爸，我跟你說喔！媽媽也有畫圖給我喔！還有跟我說你剛剛畫的故事。」吉代開心的說著。</p><p>「這樣啊！媽媽也很厲害。」骸親吻吉代的臉頰。</p><p>大家高高興興的吃著晚餐，吉代開心的把自己的晚餐給吃完，骸和綱吉看見吉代這個樣子就放心許多，其實彭哥列上上下下的人都知道首領和首領的丈夫最疼愛的就是吉代，首領的親生孩子還並不有這樣的待遇，自從吉代進入彭哥列後就一直被首領以及大家疼愛，吉代總是會善解人意，不會任性或是像是紈褲子弟一樣，仗著自己有錢有是就任性妄為，即使大家都把吉代捧在手心中。</p><p>隔天骸告訴吉代昨天綱吉畫的圖畫是有什麼意義，然後又再畫新的圖畫給吉代，吉代開心的看著滿滿的畫冊上的動物和文字故事，骸當然也把自己和綱吉的戀愛史給寫了進去，鳳梨和小兔子的戀愛史可是很值得深究的喔！吉代非常的寶貝這本畫冊，就是因為非常的寶貝才會把它放進藏寶箱當中，然後細細的在夜晚的時候品嚐父親和母親說的故事，這是弟弟妹妹沒有的東西。</p><p>「慈祥的長者把小兔子介紹給鳳梨認識，自從鳳梨遇見了小兔子後，鳳梨覺得小兔子是天使，因此鳳梨決定要好好的保護小兔子，不要讓小兔子受到傷害，同時鳳梨也很感謝長者把小兔子許配給他。」骸一邊畫圖一邊說故事。</p><p>「鳳梨每天都會保護自己心愛的小兔子，小兔子也很依賴鳳梨，小兔子的哥哥獅子對於鳳梨很保護小兔子的事情很高興，鳳梨也幫小兔子打倒很多、很多的壞人，那些壞人總是想要搶奪小兔子。」骸告訴吉代。</p><p>「爸爸，那鳳梨很愛、很愛小兔子嗎？小兔子也很愛、很愛鳳梨嗎？」吉代迫不及待的問。</p><p>「當然囉！」骸摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>綱吉現在正在照顧剛剛出生沒多久的兒女，看見骸和吉代的互動會心一笑，他們父子倆看起來真的很相像，骸果然是很疼愛吉代的，自從他們有了吉代後骸就像是真正的父親一樣，總是會不著痕跡的疼愛吉代，好像是以前的生活一樣，伊夫和約克也是這樣疼愛骸和犬，讓他們有種幸福的感覺，有一個家的感覺。</p><p>「鳳梨第一次見到小兔子就非常的喜歡小兔子，小兔子也很高興有鳳梨可以保護他，小兔子很感謝鳳梨做了這麼多的事情，他們兩個的感情越來越好了。」骸一邊說故事一邊看著綱吉。</p><p>「可是後來有一位很可怕的大魔王出現了，把小兔子從鳳梨的身邊給奪走。」畫冊上突然多了一隻白色的雞精。</p><p>綱吉看見骸所畫的雞精就覺得好笑，那樣就暗示是白蘭那傢伙，骸對於白蘭把自己拐走的事情還是耿耿於懷，綱吉對此沒有太大的感覺，只是默默的看著他們的互動。</p><p>「雞精把鳳梨心愛的小兔子給拐走了，森林裡的動物們知道這件事情後，大家開始慌亂不已，因為大家心愛的小兔子這樣不見了，鳳梨更是著急不已。」骸告訴吉代。</p><p>「那大家是不是很傷心？因為大家最喜歡的小兔子不見了。」吉代擔心的問。</p><p>「對啊！」骸微笑的說。</p><p>「後來，鳳梨不知道用什麼樣的手段來到雞精的森林裡，把雞精的手下都打倒了，其他的動物們也有幫忙，順利的把小兔子救出來。」綱吉接下去的說，並且繼續的畫下去。</p><p>「鳳梨看見小兔子後心情非常的高興，鳳梨很高興雞精只是把小兔子囚禁起來，並沒有對小兔子做一些不可原諒的事情。」骸對於那時候的事情非常的慶幸。</p><p>「鳳梨後來把小兔子給救出來了，動物們非常的高興小兔子回到大家的身邊了。」綱吉把故事給接下去。</p><p>「那最後小兔子和鳳梨結婚了，其他動物們也各自找自己的伴侶在一起，對不對？」吉代畫了一顆鳳梨和小兔子，小兔子穿著白紗。</p><p>另外吉代又畫了貓和燕子在一起的樣子，然後是雲雀停留在鳥兒的馬背上，一隻蚊子高興的親吻毒蠍子，紫色的小鳳梨和一隻小狗在一起，很恐怖的大魔王和小牛在一起，漂亮的鴿子和袋鼠在一起，老鷹和蜈蚣在一起，鯊魚和獅子在一起等等之類的動物，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，果然是他們的孩子，把彭哥列的人物幾乎都畫進去了，不知道那些人看見會有什麼樣的感想，想必不是跳腳就是有好戲可看。</p><p>「可是鳳梨和小兔子生的小孩會是兔子還是鳳梨？」吉代不解的問。</p><p>「這個嘛～呵呵！鳳梨和小兔子的孩子，就是吉代啊！還有幻和光希。」骸笑笑的對兒子說。</p><p>「我？弟弟？妹妹？」吉代不解。</p><p>「吉代以後長大就會懂了。」綱吉摸摸兒子的頭。</p><p>骸和綱吉相信吉代長大後一定會懂畫冊裡的故事，那裡面的故事很是他們兩人的親身經歷，他們最寶貝的孩子有權利知道他們的過往，只是他們不想要講的太過於血腥，所以用故事的方式給他替代下去，他們不忍心自己的寶貝兒子接觸到太多的血腥的事情，即使未來吉代會接任黑手黨的職務也是，吉代的純真可是他們想要保護的，就如同以前彭哥列的人都想要保護綱吉的純真是一樣的道理。</p><p>很多年後吉代有天心血來潮的翻開以前爸爸媽媽給他畫的畫冊看，打開看見裡面的故事內容就是知道是父母親的認識過程和戀愛史，最後面父親在自己所畫的鳳梨和小兔子旁邊畫上惡魔和天使，那是代表他們父母親的一個重要的象徵，吉代知道對於父親來說母親就是天使，一個不可或缺的天使，對於母親來說父親就是惡魔，一個不可或缺的惡魔，他們可以支撐對方一切的重要支柱。</p><p>現在的吉代會微笑的看著旁邊的相片，那裡是他們一家五口的相片，有骸、綱吉、自己、弟弟幻、妹妹光希，相片裡面的他們樣子好不快樂，現在這些家人是吉代最重要的寶物，誰都不可以奪取的寶物，綱吉希望吉代不管成為彭哥列當中什麼樣的人物，只希望吉代可以好好的愛惜自己的生命和保護好自己，弟弟妹妹固然重要，但是綱吉最不希望的就是吉代出事情，吉代可是上天給予他們最重要的寶物，就如同自己的親生孩子一樣，一樣不能失去的寶貝孩子，他們最重視的孩子。</p><p>「爸爸好奸詐，故意用說故事的方式來告訴我他和媽媽認識的過程。」吉代在房間裡自言自語的說。</p><p>「走了，小霧，今天還有一場重要的會議要開。」吉代拎起自己的西裝外套踏出房門，要自己的寵物一起跟上來。</p><p>從窗外吹進來的風微微的吹著窗簾，也微微的吹著剛剛吉代翻過的畫冊，停留在畫冊的最後一頁，那頁畫著他們家的一切，一家五口的樣子，並不是鳳梨和小兔子的樣子，最後下面有一小行字體，那是骸和綱吉所寫的字跡，『親愛的吉代，你是我們最寶貝的孩子喔！不要灰心，不要氣餒，爸爸媽媽會在你身邊支持你的，永遠的支持你。』『我們永遠愛你，吉代。』</p><p>陽光反應著相片中人物的笑容，好似會發光的笑容，就如同照片中的人物看起來是那樣栩栩如生，微風徐徐的吹著，風就這樣停留在這裡，房間的主人已經出門去了，但是感覺那樣溫馨並沒有遺失似的，陽光照進來的溫暖感覺，有種莫名的溫馨感，失而復得的一切，就好似畫冊中的故事一樣，那樣的美麗燦爛，生生不息永不停止。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 澤田吉代的身世之謎(家綱爺爺說故事時間)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澤田家康(Giotto = 喬托，妻：雅子，緹雅娜)<br/>↓<br/>┌長子 澤田家綱(妻：昭子)→澤田家光(妻：澤田奈奈)<br/>│<br/>└次子 澤田家定(妻：喬妮亞‧六道)→澤田愛依(夫：不祥)<br/>↓<br/>┌孫 澤田家光(妻：澤田奈奈)→澤田綱吉(夫：六道骸)<br/>│<br/>└孫女 澤田愛依(夫：不祥)→不祥<br/>↓<br/>┌曾孫女 澤田綱吉(夫：六道骸)<br/>│<br/>└曾孫 不祥<br/>↓<br/>玄孫 澤田吉代</p><p>伊森夫‧六道(妻：娜美)<br/>↓<br/>┌長子 蓋奇泰瑞‧六道(妻不祥)→布萊德‧六道(妻不祥)<br/>│<br/>└長女 喬妮亞(夫：澤田家定)→澤田愛依(夫：不祥)<br/>↓<br/>┌孫 布萊德‧六道(妻不祥)→六道骸(妻：澤田綱吉)<br/>│<br/>└外孫女 澤田愛依(夫：不祥)→不祥<br/>↓<br/>┌曾孫 六道骸(妻：澤田綱吉)<br/>│<br/>└外曾孫 不祥<br/>↓<br/>外玄孫 澤田吉代</p><p>綱吉和骸撿到吉代的情形是三歲的吉代跑出孤兒院的大門想要找自己的父母親，後面有一位孤兒院的老師在追趕吉代，綱吉和骸看見這樣的情形馬上上前看說是怎樣的事情，怎麼會有老師在追小孩的戲碼出現，那時候的他們正好回到日本渡假，只有兩人單純的回到日本來渡假的時候看見這樣的情形，當他們看見吉代的時候發現到吉代真的好像是他們兩人的合體，因此他們兩人決定收養吉代成為自己的孩子，吉代也很高興自己可以被他們收養。</p><p>「吉代，站住！不要亂跑了。」育幼院的老師大叫。</p><p>「不要，我要找爸爸媽媽。」吉代一邊哭一邊跑離開老師。</p><p>「嗯！骸，前面發生什麼事情了嗎？」綱吉看見這樣的情形不解的說。</p><p>「是啊！我們去看看好了。」骸看見這樣的情形也很納悶。</p><p>他們兩人走上前問那位育幼院的老師說是發生什麼事情了，育幼院的老師抓著吉代的手不放，就是不希望吉代再次從他的手中跑掉，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形非常的納悶，所以他們決定開口問一下現在是發生什麼情形了，可以讓這位小孩哭的那麼厲害，老師又堅持不肯放手的地步，綱吉本身就很喜歡小孩子，所以看見這位小孩子這樣哭的關係會覺得很不捨。</p><p>「不好意思，請問是發生什麼事情了嗎？」綱吉對那位育幼院的老師說。</p><p>「這個孩子叫吉代，父母親已經過世了，但是最近總是會跑出說要找自己的父母親。」育幼院的老師頭疼的說。</p><p>「這樣啊！好可憐喔！」綱吉小小的皺眉頭。</p><p>「這個小孩？外表真的好像是我。」骸看見這個孩子長得很像自己。</p><p>「骸，我們收養他好不好？」綱吉看著自己的愛人。</p><p>「也好，這個孩子真的很像我們。」骸把吉代抱起來看。</p><p>「真的耶！好可愛喔！」綱吉開心的說。</p><p>「那麼請兩位過來辦手續。」育幼院的老師看見他們這麼喜歡吉代覺得很放心。</p><p>兩人辦理好手續之後就把吉代抱回家去，吉代開心自己找到一個溫暖的家庭，回到家之後綱吉先幫吉代洗澡，然後換上新的衣服，兩人也帶著吉代去買一些生活用品，吉代非常開心的跟他們一起逛街，後來綱吉在吉代的一些用品裡面找到吉代的親生父母親的相片，綱吉看見那張相片後覺得很眼熟，總覺得有一股熟悉的感覺，可是她又不知道自己到底是在哪裡看見過這位女性的，後來翻到另外一張相片的時候發現到裡面的人也很熟悉，最後一張相片中的人物和自己的祖父是那樣的相像，那些女性也長得很像是自己的樣子，以及裡面的其中一人也很像是骸。</p><p>當他們把吉代帶回到義大利後，綱吉決定帶著吉代去問自己的祖父家綱，祖父一定知道吉代的身世的，綱吉有種感覺是這樣相信，那個特徵的樣子就真的很像是自己和骸的翻版，而且相片當中的人物一定跟自己以及骸有血親關係，家綱絕對會知道這件事情的，最近老當益壯的家綱總是往彭哥列跑，所以可以輕易的在彭哥列當中找到家綱的，家綱看起來一點也不像是快要九旬的老翁，老是趴趴走的，祖母昭子過世後更是這樣，綱吉知道祖母過世的時候祖父是非常傷心的，畢竟結髮這麼久的妻子就這樣離開他的身邊，誰都一定會受不了的，好在大家努力的陪伴在家綱的身邊，家綱才沒有消極下去，家光看見這樣的情形也放心許多。</p><p>「爺爺，我進來囉！」綱吉打開家綱寢室的門。</p><p>「呵呵！是小綱啊！怎麼過來了。」家綱看見自己的孫女進來的樣子問。</p><p>「我和骸以及這個孩子有些問題想要問您。」綱吉回答家綱的話。</p><p>「喔！原來是這樣呀！」家綱看見那個孩子真的很像是骸和綱吉的親生小孩。</p><p>「爺爺，您好。」骸非常乖的問好。</p><p>「坐吧！你們。」家綱招呼他們坐下來。</p><p>「吉代，要叫曾爺爺。」骸告訴吉代。</p><p>「曾爺爺好。」吉代乖乖的說話。</p><p>綱吉把照片拿給家綱看，家綱帶上眼睛看見那三張照片後想起一些往事，然後開始慢慢的訴說那些往事，這些往事跟他們的曾祖母和曾祖父有關係，那已經是很久很久以前的事情了，想到這裡家綱真的很懷念以前的生活，緹雅娜是在家綱和家定十四歲的時候病逝的，之後是父親還有他的愛人堂哥把他們帶大的，自從母親過世後父親從沒有虧待他們，反而對他們兩兄弟都照顧有加，直到父親過世的時候一直陪在父親身旁的人就是他們的堂哥，父親臨終前交代他們一定要和自己所愛的人一起生活，不要像他和母親一樣與自己最愛的人分開。</p><p>「這是你的叔公，家定，他已經過世了，旁邊這位女性是骸的姑婆，叫做喬妮亞，是伊森夫的女兒。」家綱對他們解說。</p><p>「吉代的祖母是他們的女兒，愛依。」家綱說出這句話來。</p><p>「愛依嫁給一位富商之子，後來生下一名男嬰，但是因為富商之子太過於花心的關係，所以兩人離婚，孩子跟著母親愛依，後來從母姓。」家綱想到家定對他的抱怨。</p><p>「後來這個孩子娶了一名平凡的女性做為妻子，但是好像是發生意外而過世，留下一名男嬰，叫做澤田吉代，這是我追蹤到的資料。」家綱總是會追蹤自己家族的人的行蹤。</p><p>「原來是我的姑婆呀！怪不得吉代的樣子跟我們那樣像。」骸恍然大悟的說。</p><p>「是啊！吉代就不要改變姓氏，就一直用澤田這個姓氏好了，畢竟家族到我這裡就沒有香火了。」綱吉想到這裡就苦笑。</p><p>「呵呵！這倒是可以，澤田家不一定要有香火傳下去，畢竟那也不過是母親來到日本後故意改的姓氏。」家綱怎會不知道自己的家族史。</p><p>「我知道，但是我還是希望吉代保有原來的姓氏。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>「我對這件事情不會很介意，曾祖父有告訴過我，六道家族的人幾乎都有東方人的血統。」骸本身不會很在意這件事情。</p><p>「不過你們能找到吉代就算是一件很幸運的事情。」家綱笑呵呵的說。</p><p>「爺爺，你恨曾祖父和曾祖母嗎？」綱吉問出自己很想要問的問題。</p><p>「不會，我不會恨他們，相反的我還會感謝他們，因為他們的關係讓我遇見昭子，我這一生最愛的女人。」家綱回憶起和昭子在一起的情形。</p><p>「不會恨就好了，我想奶奶也一定很高興自己可以和爺爺相遇。」綱吉知道自己的奶奶生前過的很快樂。</p><p>綱吉和骸抱著吉代退出家綱的房間，家綱很清楚自己從來不恨自己的父母親，因為他很清楚自己的父母親早就在心裡面裝了另外愛的人，可是他們對自己和家定卻從沒有欠缺過，也是給予他們完整的愛，後來只剩下父親照顧他們的時候，他們曾經聽父親說過母親說她很幸福，可以生下他們兩兄弟，那時候他們聽見這句話的時候差點說不出話來，因為他們從小看的就是母親洋溢幸福的笑容，父親也總是會摸摸他們兩人的頭，那樣的生活對他們來說真的很快樂，即使失去母親後父親也沒有減少對他們的疼愛。</p><p>母親家族那裡的人從沒有抱怨過什麼事情，只因為兩位阿姨都知道那是母親的選擇，其中一位阿姨的丈夫還是父親的手下，同時也是父親的好友，那位好友過世的時候父親有親自回來義大利參加喪禮，阿姨堅強的沒有讓他們看見她哭泣的樣子，有時候家綱和家定會覺得莉莉亞阿姨和喬安娜阿姨真的很像是他們的母親，那樣溫柔的面容真的很像，可惜卻沒有母親的精明幹練，也少了母親的味道，可是對他們的孩子來說，卻是他們最重要的母親。</p><p>吉代來到義大利後非常的適應，沒有出現那種不適應的情形，綱吉和骸看見這樣的情形非常的欣慰，他們還擔心吉代會有不適應的情形出現，還好都沒有出現這種的情形，吉代也很開心有他們這樣的父母親，家族裡面的人都非常的疼愛吉代，家光和奈奈更是寵愛不已，伊夫和約克也是非常的疼愛吉代這個孩子，吉代在這個家族當中是三千寵愛集於一身，可是所有人都不會溺愛吉代，這倒是非常好的現象，吉代不像是一般黑手黨家族中的貴公子一樣，反而是個體貼人的小少爺，大家看見這樣的吉代更是寵愛不已，這樣的吉代果然是他們最疼愛的吉代。</p><p>「吉代，吃飯了。」綱吉叫正在玩耍的吉代。</p><p>「好的，媽媽。」吉代開心的跑到綱吉的懷裡。</p><p>「小吉代跟爸爸玩的那麼開心呀！」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>「嗯！爸爸教我好多東西喔！」吉代開心的說。</p><p>「這樣呀！爸爸果然很疼吉代。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。</p><p>「當然囉！吉代可是爸爸的乖兒子呢！爸爸不疼他要疼誰？」骸把吉代抱起來。</p><p>「我最喜歡爸爸媽媽了。」吉代開心的說。</p><p>「爸爸媽媽也最愛吉代了。」綱吉和骸同時說出這句話來。</p><p>自從收養吉代後骸就像是個父親一樣的在寵愛吉代，對於吉代的教育也做的非常的好，伊夫看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰，自己所收養的孩子有所成長伊夫當然會很欣慰，怎麼說伊夫也是很疼愛骸的，那個童年的生活不是很快樂的孩子，遇到綱吉後知道自己的重要性，也很努力的保護綱吉，雖然骸很討厭黑手黨的存在，可是卻甘心的臣服在綱吉的身邊，永遠的陪伴綱吉，看著綱吉一點一滴的成長，這樣的一切是大家欣慰的地方，有骸在的地方就可以看見綱吉美麗的笑容，這是大家最喜歡的大空，也是大家最尊敬的大空。</p><p>「爸爸，晚上睡覺的時候說故事給我聽好不好？」吉代這樣告訴骸。</p><p>「當然好囉！小吉代想要聽什麼樣的故事呢？」骸摸摸吉代的小腦袋。</p><p>「不知道，爸爸要講什麼故事給我聽？」吉代開心的問骸。</p><p>「這個嘛！我們等下去圖書室找書。」骸決定帶吉代去找書比較快。</p><p>「好！」吉代開心的答應下來。</p><p>「吉代最乖了，果然是爸爸媽媽的好孩子。」綱吉誇獎可愛的吉代。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 母親(家教日常生活文)母親節賀文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>母親這個名詞在吉代的心中是等於綱吉的，吉代的親生父母親很早就過世了，所以是由綱吉和骸撫養長大的，對於母親節的到來，吉代很努力的想要送給綱吉一個驚喜，可是他卻也不能告訴自己的父親，吉代相信自己的父親一定會告訴母親的，所以吉代決定自己來做這件事情，可是他想要找別人來幫忙他，小小年紀的他有些事情還是做不到的，但是吉代真的不知道要找誰幫忙會比較好。</p><p>『怎麼辦？我想送媽媽母親節禮物，可是不知道有誰可以幫我，爸爸一定會告訴媽媽的。』吉代在自己的房間裡想這件事情。</p><p>「小霧，你覺得要送媽媽什麼東西會比較好呢？」吉代摸摸自己的寵物。</p><p>霧只是對自己的主人撒撒嬌，吉代也知道這件事情還是要問別人會比較好，可是他想不出來要問誰會比較好，坐在床上的小吉代晃晃自己的小腳正在想這件事情，他好想要給媽媽一個驚喜，卻不知道要弄什麼樣的東西給母親，卡片是已經寫好也畫好了，但是總要有個禮物才可以，他的零用錢並不多，實在不知道要買什麼樣的東西給母親會比較好，或許買一束康乃馨給母親就好了，吉代卻不知道要找誰帶他去市集買康乃馨。</p><p>「唔…拉爾姨姨不在彭哥列，蘭奇亞伯伯也是，爸爸的話一定會告訴媽媽的，獄寺叔叔和山本叔叔嗎？還是不要好了。」吉代的小腦袋刪除許多的人選。</p><p>「找小建叔叔嗎？還是小凪姑姑呢？XANXUS舅舅不知道會不會帶我去？」吉代非常的煩惱這件事情。</p><p>「嘛！去找人吧！」吉代決定這件事情後就牽著自己的寵物去找人。</p><p>吉代決定先去找人再說，等下找到人一定就會有辦法可以去買禮物的，小小年紀的吉代是這樣想的，最多他也可以去找舅舅XANXUS，說不定舅舅會幫忙他的，只是不要在舅舅生氣的時候去就好了，XANXUS生氣的樣子對於吉代來說是很恐怖的，吉代不喜歡XANXUS生氣的樣子，因此不會去惹XANXUS生氣，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也很疼愛吉代，吉代可是他們最疼愛的孩子的寶貝兒子，就跟自己的孩子是一樣的重要的。</p><p>「舅舅不知道在不在？」吉代小心翼翼的穿梭在瓦利亞的地盤當中。</p><p>吉代努力的搜尋XANXUS的存在，史庫瓦羅看見吉代可愛的樣子就知道吉代想要做什麼事情了，因此從後面把吉代抱起來，吉代發現到自己被人家抱起來的樣子，只是勉強的轉過頭去看，發現到是自己的舅媽把自己給抱起來，看見史庫瓦羅的吉代馬上露出笑容，史庫瓦羅揉揉這可愛孩子的頭，看樣子這個孩子來到瓦利亞應該是有事情要找XANXUS的，最近的節日就是母親節了，小吉代不知道要送綱吉什麼東西，史庫瓦羅有點好奇吉代的想法。</p><p>「舅媽，可以帶我去買康乃馨嗎？我想送媽媽康乃馨。」吉代告訴史庫瓦羅。</p><p>「呵呵！等下叫XANXUS帶你去吧！舅媽還有事情要做。」史庫瓦羅告訴吉代。</p><p>「安德烈哥哥和安妮姊姊會送舅媽什麼東西？」吉代眨眨自己的大眼。</p><p>「不知道呢！那兩個孩子送什麼東西都是他們的心意。」史庫瓦羅這樣告訴吉代。</p><p>「禮物是心意最重要嗎？」吉代有些不解的問。</p><p>「是的，心意是最重要的喔！」史庫瓦羅微笑的說。</p><p>「喔！」吉代像是了解般的點頭。</p><p>史庫瓦羅把吉代抱到XANXUS的身邊，XANXUS看見吉代就知道吉代有事情要拜託他，史庫瓦羅因為有些事情所以不能和他們一起去，XANXUS抱起吉代去市集買東西，吉代睜大眼睛看著自己想要買的東西，XANXUS知道吉代是因為母親節要到來的關係才會想要出來買東西，他家的兩個小寶貝也總是在做自己的事情表示要送史庫瓦羅一些東西了，對於母親這個名詞，XANXUS的印象並不深刻，自己的親生母親早已經死亡，被九代首領提摩太收養後反而是叫八代首領達尼爾拉母親，XANXUS很少會因為母親節的關係去送達尼爾拉禮物，多少還是會意思意思準備一下。</p><p>「舅舅，這個買給媽媽好嗎？」吉代拿著一個很漂亮的髮夾。</p><p>「很適合小綱，吉代的眼光很好喔！」XANXUS摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>「呵呵！可是我不知道我的錢錢夠嗎？」吉代有些擔心自己的零用錢。</p><p>「不夠舅舅會幫你的，因為舅舅也要買些東西。」XANXUS還是決定買些東西送給達尼爾拉。</p><p>XANXUS摸摸吉代的頭，XANXUS知道吉代的身世，卻也非常的疼愛吉代，對於吉代這個孩子視如己出，感覺上就跟自己的孩子沒有什麼兩樣，加上綱吉和骸也都特別的疼愛他，彭哥列大家最疼愛的小孩，大家都希望這可愛的孩子可以無憂無慮的過生活，也都盡量不要讓吉代接觸到黑手黨的東西，該有的防備技能還是會教導吉代，其他的就一律下達禁止的命令，不讓吉代接觸到那些特別血腥的事物，讓吉代保有天真的笑容，就如同以前的綱吉一樣，這是大家心照不宣的結果，吉代也不去探討自己的生活到底有和哪些人不一樣，至少他應該有的東西還是會有的。</p><p>吉代高興的和XANXUS一起回去彭哥列，回到彭哥列的吉代和XANXUS道謝過後就進入自己的房間把禮物打包好，XANXUS看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，XANXUS也很清楚吉代和自己的寵物總是形影不離，不管出去或是睡覺等都會在一起，那隻黑豹只要跟在吉代的身邊就不會咬人，如果把那隻黑豹單獨的放在家的話，大概有很多人都會被咬傷的，大家避免這樣的狀況才會讓吉代把那隻黑豹帶在身邊，那隻黑豹也總是會乖乖的聽吉代的話，XANXUS看見這樣的吉代就想起很久以前的綱吉，那時候家裡的寵物總是很喜歡黏在綱吉的身邊，爭寵的情況也很嚴重，想到這裡XANXUS就會很想笑。</p><p>『那個孩子真的很像小綱。』XANXUS回到房間去。</p><p>隨著母親節的到來，大家都忙著準備禮物要給自己最喜歡的母親，吉代也準備好要送給母親和外婆以及奶奶的禮物，母親節對已經是母親的人來說是最重要的日子，因為他們辛辛苦苦的生下自己最疼愛的小孩，所以一定要在這一天好好的感謝母親，忙碌的身影在彭哥列的大宅中隨處可見，大家忙裡忙外的就是希望可以給予自己的母親一個驚喜，連已經身為母親的綱吉也是這樣，骸的話就更不用說了，這天他一定會好好的答謝伊夫的，老早就不見人影去了，瓦利亞更是熱鬧不已，安德烈和安妮開始準備東西送給自己的母親，貝爾也會在這天對史庫瓦羅表達一些意思。</p><p>『不知道媽媽收到禮物會不會喜歡？』吉代看著已經包好的禮物想。</p><p>『希望媽媽會開心，有髮夾和康乃馨，媽媽一定會很高興的。』吉代高興的看著禮物想。</p><p>吃晚餐的時間，吉代小心翼翼的把自己的禮物帶到餐廳去，大家已經在那裡坐好等著今天晚餐的到來了，有些人手邊已經準備好一些禮物，就表示晚餐的時候大家會送禮物給自己的母親，吉代緊張的坐在自己的位子上，他不希望綱吉發現到他要送的禮物，所以盡量的把自己的禮物給藏好，桌上已經擺滿今天要吃的晚餐，吉代高興的看著今天的晚餐，綱吉和骸也已經就定位了，等到綱吉一聲下令大家才開始動手吃飯，大家高高興興的吃著今天的晚餐，可是每個人卻各有心事，盤算等下要怎樣送東西給自己的母親，有些人卻像是沒事般的繼續吃飯，暫時不想要去想太多的事情，大家乖乖的把晚餐給吃完，之後就像是平常的飯後時間一樣。</p><p>吉代怯生生的拿出自己的禮物給綱吉，綱吉看見吉代的禮物就非常的高興，自己的寶貝兒子給她的驚喜真的是很多呢！綱吉高興的摸摸吉代的頭，表示說自己真的很喜歡這個禮物，吉代看見母親高興的樣子就知道今天所做的事情非常的值得，綱吉的笑容是大家最喜歡的笑容，吉代最喜歡看見自己母親的笑容，他覺得綱吉的笑容真的非常的好看，父親的笑容也是一樣呢！所以吉代可真的是非常的喜歡自己的父母親，同時也很感謝上天可以讓他遇到這樣好的父母親，綱吉和骸真的很疼愛吉代。</p><p>吉代也把自己所準備的禮物送給伊夫和奈奈，當然史庫瓦羅也有準備一份，收到禮物的人都非常的高興可以收到吉代的禮物，吉代是大家疼愛的寶貝孩子，也是非常貼心的寶貝小孩，就是因為非常貼心的關係讓大家都非常的喜愛吉代，伊夫對於吉代這個孩子真的是當成自己的孫子般的疼愛，家光和奈奈也都很疼愛吉代，讓吉代可以擁有一個完整的家庭生活，讓失去父母的吉代有安全的家庭生活以及可以避難的避風港。</p><p>「媽媽，母親節快樂。」吉代微笑的告訴自己的母親。</p><p>「謝謝你，吉代，我的乖孩子。」綱吉親吻寶貝兒子的臉頰。</p><p>「吉代真的是很貼心的孩子。」奈奈笑著說。</p><p>「就是說啊！」伊夫對於這點也很認同。</p><p>「舅媽跟我說過，心意最重要，所以我很努力表現我的心意給媽媽還有奶奶、外婆知道。」吉代說出這句話來。</p><p>「呵呵！吉代高興就好，你的心意我們都有收到喔！」綱吉摸摸自己兒子的頭。</p><p>大家都把自己準備的禮物給自己的母親，收到禮物的人都非常高興自己的孩子終於有所成長了，看見自己的寶貝孩子已經長大的樣子讓他們這些為人父母的人有所感慨，怎麼說當初自己生下的小寶貝已經是個大人了，蘭緹兒更是高興的收到自己的兩個兒子以及獄寺的禮物，山本對於蘭緹兒這位繼母可說是非常的喜歡，從小照顧他的人就是蘭緹兒，所以山本真的很感謝蘭緹兒，因此和弟弟小健準備一份大禮給母親，獄寺感謝蘭緹兒從小教導自己，所以也送了一份禮物給蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒開心的看著他們這幾個小孩，她的孩子大了也懂事了，現在她放心許多。</p><p>伊夫收到養子和親生女兒的禮物，當然雲雀也有把自己的禮物送給伊夫，對於雲雀來說伊夫就像母親般的存在，他打從心底真的很喜歡伊夫，伊夫也把雲雀當成自己的孩子一樣疼愛，所以每年的母親節雲雀總是會準備很好的禮物給伊夫，伊夫也會開心的接受那些禮物，伊夫很高興可以看見自己的孩子們已經長大成人了，不知不覺當中時間流逝的真快，孩子們也一個個長大成人了，嫁人的嫁人、娶妻的娶妻，只差沒有生子而已，這樣的感覺他們體會到，『養兒方知父母恩』這句話的意義，擁有孩子才知道父母親的辛苦。</p><p>綱吉當然也有送自己的母親禮物，藍波和一平照慣例送給奈奈一束康乃馨，對他們兩個來說奈奈就真的像是母親般的在照顧他們，所以他們很感謝奈奈，才會開開心心的送奈奈禮物，奈奈也很高興的收下他們給的禮物，看見自己的女兒成長的樣子奈奈真的很有感觸，奈奈和家光都是黑手黨的成員，從沒有想過自己的孩子有一天會變成首領，但是看見綱吉領導彭哥列有聲有色的樣子，就讓奈奈和家光非常的放心，自己的孩子都是自己的心頭肉，他們的掌上明珠也已經長大成為母親了，看見自己孩子過的幸福的樣子，他們兩位老人家也放心許多。</p><p>史庫瓦羅看見自己的寶貝兒女送的禮物只是有些哭笑不得，貝爾也表達自己的心意送禮物給史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅高興的接下他們的禮物，也許是因為身為男人的關係讓史庫瓦羅對於自己身為母親這件事情多少有點耿耿於懷，但卻也沒對自己的兒女說不准送禮物給他，XANXUS看見史庫瓦羅窘困的樣子也只是笑笑的，然後把自己買的禮物送給自己的養母，達尼爾拉看見XANXUS送自己禮物也笑的開心，這樣就代表XANXUS已經把他們當成是自己的家人一樣，果然自己的孩子成長許多了，當了父親後就改變許多，這下子大家都要放心許多了。</p><p>母親節是全天下的小孩子感謝母親的一天，母親的辛勞是不能體會的，但是可以藉由表達告訴母親說他們真的很感謝母親給予他們的愛，這也是母親節最重要的意義，全天下的母親最想要的禮物就是自己的孩子可以平平安安的成長，這樣就是最美好的禮物。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 酒醉(澤田家日常生活文)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澤田家光是個非常豪邁的傢伙，這是彭哥列所有的人員都知道的事情，同時家光也是那種很愛喝酒的人，奈奈最頭痛的就是這點，奈奈不太喜歡家光喝酒的樣子，尤其是家光很醉酒的時候總是很會盧人，因此奈奈真的不喜歡家光喝酒的樣子，如果家光喝醉的話，奈奈一定會去找伊夫或是約克幫忙的，絕對不會自行去面對酒醉的家光，那樣子對他來說實在是太危險了，雖然說奈奈還是有能力痛扁家光一頓啦！但是為了安全起見還是會找別人的。</p><p>「媽媽，爸爸呢？」綱吉看見母親正在忙的樣子問。</p><p>「不是在門外顧問組織那裡嗎？」正在霧守辦公室的奈奈並沒有看見家光。</p><p>「沒有啊！歐蕾加諾姊姊說沒有看見爸爸。」綱吉很老實的回答。</p><p>「那傢伙不會又去喝酒了吧！？」伊夫總有股不祥的預感。</p><p>「不會吧！」奈奈想到就想生氣。</p><p>「唉～我去和歐蕾加諾姊姊說一聲，順便去上雲守叔叔的課程。」綱吉已經不知道要怎樣才好了。</p><p>「骸呢？」伊夫問養子的下落。</p><p>「在喬治亞爺爺那裡。」綱吉回答伊夫的話。</p><p>「在爺爺那呀！大概被訓練的很慘了吧！」伊夫大概知道骸的下場會怎樣了。</p><p>「真是的，家光每次都這樣，總是愛跑出去喝酒。」奈奈皺眉頭。</p><p>「別去想太多了，搞不好是出去談事情。」伊夫覺得自己這樣安慰很爛。</p><p>伊夫大概知道家光為什麼又要蹺班了，最近彭哥列的公文實在是太多了，連他這位霧守也想要逃班，實在是不知道發生什麼事情可以讓公文積壓這麼多，這麼多的公文讓大家都很想要逃班了，自己不僅僅要處理彭哥列的公文還要處理自己家族的公文，那些公文全部都會送到他這位首領身邊來，所以伊夫忙碌的程度比其他人還要多，想到這裡伊夫就感到頭痛，他可一點也不想要處理這些公文，如果不是有奈奈的幫忙的話，伊夫早就抓狂不幹這件事情了，直接了當的讓人家找不到人。</p><p>「我受夠了，家光大人又找不到人了。」歐蕾加諾快要氣到不行了。</p><p>「歐蕾加諾，家光大人有說他要去哪裡嗎？」塔梅里克也有些火大。</p><p>「那傢伙出去哪會通報的，每次都給人家搞失蹤這玩意，那傢伙回來我一定要他好看。」拉爾老大不爽的說。</p><p>門外顧問這裡大家都非常的火大，就因為他們的首領澤田家光這個人不知道跑到哪裡去了，全部的人都因為家光的失蹤而搞的天翻地覆的，大家都想要知道家光那個傢伙到底是跑到哪裡去了，就算是公文太多也不要這樣不知道跑到哪裡去，這樣真的很不負責任的首領為什麼可以擔任門外顧問這樣重要的職位，這是大家非常不解的原因，拉爾可是快要被家光那個傢伙給氣炸了，總是讓人家收拾善後的傢伙，別人因為他的關係幾乎都要沒天沒夜的工作，那傢伙卻不知道到哪裡去玩樂去了。</p><p>「嗯…家光大人又不見了？」巴吉爾看見這樣的情形說。</p><p>「那傢伙又不知道死到哪裡去了！」拉爾咬牙切齒的說。</p><p>「看樣子家光大人又去喝酒了，這下子奈奈夫人又要生氣了。」墨列堤看見家光不在的情形說。</p><p>「真是的，誰可以跟我說一下，身為門外顧問的我們到底什麼時候可以休假？」歐蕾加諾真的很想要有休假可以休息。</p><p>「下次一定要家光大人自己處理這些公文。」塔梅里克也很想要有個休假。</p><p>「巴吉爾，你給我滾去告訴伊夫說，想辦法給我們找到家光那個混蛋，否則我們要罷工。」拉爾已經完全不顧自己是女性說出粗魯的話語。</p><p>「我知道了，拉爾大人。」巴吉爾只好去告訴伊夫。</p><p>「家光大人也真是的，每次遇到不順心的事情就去喝酒。」墨列堤把自己手邊的工作給處理完成。</p><p>巴吉爾來到霧守的辦公室準備通報伊夫說拉爾的話，他已經有心理準備要被伊夫好好的開罵了，伊夫最討厭人家叫他去找人，巴吉爾這下子沒有辦法只好乖乖的踏入霧守的辦公室，因為只有伊夫才可以準確的找到家光的下落，畢竟大部分的搜尋和拷問的工作都是由霧守這裡完成的，只是霧守的工作並不包含找尋失蹤的彭哥列人員，巴吉爾又不知道這件事情要怎樣和九代首領提摩太說，畢竟九代首領真的很信任家光這個人。</p><p>「伊夫大人。」巴吉爾叫。</p><p>「別叫我去找家光，告訴拉爾等等家光就會回來了，門外顧問的假期全部批准。」伊夫絕對不想要想去家光。</p><p>「是！我知道了。」巴吉爾點頭離去。</p><p>「伊夫真的不想要去找家光？」奈奈看見伊夫的表情問。</p><p>「等下就回來了，何必去找呢？況且等下我還要和妳去面對酒醉的家光。」伊夫無奈的回答。</p><p>伊夫當然知道等下家光一定又是醉醺醺的回來彭哥列，最近家光這種情況已經日益嚴重，伊夫差點沒叫夏馬爾好好的檢查家光的身體，說實在的伊夫有點受不了家光這樣的個性，畢竟不管怎麼說門外顧問組織還是一個很重要的組織，所以不管怎麼說裡面的領導人是不可以出問題的，結果家光最近又很愛搞這樣的飛機，能夠讓人不生氣嗎？彭哥列可是有四大體系在管理的，首領一個體系，瓦利亞一個體系，門外顧問一個體系，霍華休斯家族一個體系，這四個體系缺一不可，家光又偏偏是裡面其中一個體系的領導人，這樣能不叫人家擔心嗎？</p><p>「真是的，家光這傢伙怎麼到現在都還改不了壞習慣？」伊夫像是抱怨的說。</p><p>「呵呵！那也沒辦法，家光就是這樣的人，九代首領很信任家光呢！」奈奈怎會不知道家光深受大家的信任。</p><p>「哪有領導人像他一樣的，真是受不了他呢！」伊夫真的有點受不了這位表兄。</p><p>霍華休斯家族自第一代首領起就在彭哥列裡面建立體系，那是因為避免霍華休斯家族的主體出了問題才設立的，自第六代首領喬治亞起就設立的，喬治亞不僅和兄長伊森夫創立瓦利亞，同時也刻意的創立霍華休斯家族的體系，就是因為料到會像伊夫一樣有叛變產生，加上彭哥列代代的霧之守護者幾乎都是霍華休斯家族的首領，自然而然產生出這樣的體系出來，總體來說卻不妨害彭哥列家族的運作，維繫兩大家族的友好以及各方運作，即使霍華休斯家族有據點，但首領總是擔任人家的守護者，大家都習慣效忠彭哥列及霍華休斯，況且在黑手黨的世界當中霍華休斯家族是很隱密的家族，只有在背叛者出現的時候才會出現剷除的家族。</p><p>當所有的一切都是謎團後，霍華休斯家族的人總是可以在暗地監視任何家族有不軌的地方，畢竟霍華休斯家族創立以來就不是要干預黑手黨的世界，而是維持黑手黨世界當中的平靜，古老的家族才知曉霍華休斯家族的存在，新興起的家族並不知道霍華休斯家族的存在，除非他們接到一些邀請函或是某些警告的時候才會知曉，但僅止於霍華休斯的首領想要有動作的時候才會出現在江湖上，黑手黨世界有不成文的規定，那就是別去探討霍華休斯家族的一切，免得自己怎樣惹禍喪生都不知道。</p><p>家光喝的醉醺醺的回到彭哥列，伊夫和奈奈接到下人的通報後馬上去看家光，渾身酒臭味的家光讓奈奈非常的火大，剛剛下課的綱吉看見自己的父親喝的醉醺醺的樣子忍不住想要破口大罵，說真的綱吉真的很討厭聞到父親身上的酒臭味，那樣子真的很難受，味道瀰漫在空氣當中讓大家很不舒服，伊夫聞到味道就已經皺眉頭了，想到自己又要把家光給拎到房間去就很不想要動手，畢竟酒臭味會沾到滿身，衣服上的味道可是很難洗掉的，約克也不喜歡聞到這樣的味道，綱吉和奈奈已經開始不爽自己的父親、丈夫這樣子的行為，決定要好好的教訓一下家光了。</p><p>「家光那傢伙…」伊夫已經開始火大了。</p><p>「爸爸他又來了。」綱吉已經想要打人了。</p><p>「家光！」奈奈真的生氣了。</p><p>「家光，你給我差不多點，每次都喝的醉醺醺的是怎樣！」伊夫已經開始教訓人了。</p><p>「爸爸！不要老是給大家添麻煩！」綱吉二話不說就直接把父親給拎回房間去。</p><p>「告誡你多少次了，不要給我喝的醉醺醺的回來，老是給大家添麻煩。」奈奈也不爽的和女兒一起把家光拎回房間去。</p><p>『唔…他們三個教訓人真的很恐怖！』家光哀怨的乖乖的和他們一起回到房間去。</p><p>「真是的！這傢伙怎麼每次都說不聽。」伊夫已經快要火冒三丈了。</p><p>「爸爸怎麼老是搞這種飛機，大家都要為他一個人煩心。」綱吉不高興的說。</p><p>「真是太久沒有被教訓了，我這次一定要好好的給你教訓。」奈奈真的很不高興。</p><p>『奈奈生氣了，我完蛋了。』家光已經知道自己會死的很慘的。</p><p>如果是一般的小事情的話奈奈還不會這樣生氣，但是家光這樣喝到醉醺醺的程度已經很多次了，讓大家真的很不高興已經感到很麻煩，奈奈真的覺得要給家光一個教訓會比較好，不然家光總是老是在犯這樣的錯誤，讓大家煩不勝煩了，而且奈奈也不好意思每次都要找伊夫幫忙，往往家光這樣的動作可真的會氣死一堆人，綱吉根本不喜歡靠近渾身酒味的父親，酒臭味真的會要人命的，只要家光喝酒的話很多人都不敢接近家光。<br/>「家光，你要是下次膽敢做出這樣的事情來，就別怪我無情要和你分手。」奈奈已經很火大了。</p><p>「奈奈～不要啦～」家光哀號。</p><p>「我管你那麼多，每次都給大家添麻煩，要是這樣下去的話，總有一天我也會受不了的。」奈奈討厭這樣子的家光。</p><p>「我知道了，奈奈，我以後會注意的。」家光對此只好乖乖的認錯。</p><p>隔天家光乖乖的回到門外顧問組織那裡去，結果發現到大家休假只有他一個人要把所有的公文給批改完成，看見這樣的情形家光忍不住哀號，可是沒有人會去幫忙他的，大家都有自己的事情要去完成，想到這裡家光就不禁哀怨自己幹嘛昨天沒事跑去喝酒，然後留下一堆的公文要自己處理，只能說奈奈待在伊夫的身邊後就變得很嚴格，自己的寶貝女兒也不會因為這件事情幫忙他的，綱吉不認為這件事情他需要幫忙，這本來就是家光本身的分內工作。</p><p>「天呀！歐蕾加諾，你們為什麼要給我休假？」家光看見這些公文真的不想要去理會了。</p><p>「你就好好的處理吧！不然我們這裡也沒有辦法運作的。」伊夫冷眼的看見這種事情發生。</p><p>「伊夫～別這樣啦～」家光哀求。</p><p>「你求我也沒用，誰叫你都不好好的處理。」伊夫對此一點也不想要幫忙。</p><p>「老公，事情做完才可以回房間喔！」奈奈微笑的跟家光講這個消息。</p><p>「哪有這樣的，奈奈～」家光快要哭出來了。</p><p>「這是給你的懲罰喔！誰叫老公你總是不乖乖的聽我們的話。」奈奈怎麼也不會放過這個機會的。</p><p>「爸爸，你就乖一點把公文都處理好吧！別又偷跑出去喝酒了。」綱吉看見這樣的情形好心的提醒一下自己的父親。</p><p>家光記取教訓以後絕對不會再次出去任意喝酒了，不然老婆兇起來真的很恐怖，隔天自己還要面對最恐怖的公文地獄，家族當中的人絕對不會手下留情的，如果自己要是再次犯下這種致命性的錯誤的話，大家絕對不會像這次一樣輕易的就饒過他的，霧守伊夫就是其中一個人，他可不會輕易的就饒過家光，不要每次門外顧問組織那裡有事情就來煩他，總有一天他也會發飆的，既然如此自己只好乖乖的認命的把事情給完成，奈奈也會請人嚴格的監督自己到底有沒有把事情給做好，誰都不希望家光再次犯錯，搞的大家雞犬不寧。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 兄妹情深（家教日常生活文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自從瓦利亞當中加入兩個可愛的小鬼後，瓦利亞幾乎可以說是每天都天下大亂的情況，史庫瓦羅對於兩個孩子總是會這樣吵架的樣子也相當大的頭痛，不管怎麼說這兩個孩子可是他的寶貝，當然XANXUS教訓自己的孩子也不會手軟的，安德烈和安妮最怕的就是父親生氣的樣子，母親生氣的樣子也很恐怖，因此他們兩人都會安安靜靜的不會惹火自己的父母親，要不然真的會死的很慘的，安德烈和安妮遇見自己最愛的姑姑的時候會非常的高興也會表現的非常乖，他們從小在瓦利亞訓練的關係，功夫都非常的厲害。</p><p>「啊～我和哥哥要一起出任務？」安妮對著自己的母親大叫。</p><p>「不想要去就不要去，不過妳先去和妳父親說。」史庫瓦羅繼續做自己的事情。</p><p>「我知道了啦！媽媽每次都這樣。」安妮小小的抱怨。</p><p>「這件任務你們兩人就可以輕易解決，我根本不需要去擔心。」史庫瓦羅怎麼會不知道自己女兒和兒子的厲害之處。</p><p>安妮對於要和自己的哥哥安德烈出任務這件事情有些耿耿於懷，誰叫她之前好死不死的才和安德烈吵架過，安德烈最近的心情也不是很好，接到母親給予的任務知道要和他一起去的人是自己的妹妹的時候也不是很高興，畢竟前幾天才吵架過的兩人默契不知道還會不會在，不過如果想要退掉任務的話就要去跟自己的父親說，那麼他們兩人還不想要被自己的父親給活活的燒死，父親的憤怒火焰可是很恐怖的，安德烈和安妮知道絕對不可以惹火他們的父親XANXUS，當然母親史庫瓦羅也是不能惹火的人物之一。</p><p>「安德烈，你快點啦！會趕不上要出發的時間！」安妮大喊。</p><p>「知道了啦！我馬上就來了。」安德烈不想要給自己的妹妹等。</p><p>安德烈和安妮乖乖的一起出任務去，他們當然要好好的做好自己的本分，因為他們最愛的姑姑正在等他們回覆這次的任務情形，只要可以看見自己姑姑最漂亮的笑容他們就會非常的高興，當然如果做的好的話XANXUS和史庫瓦羅一定會誇獎他們的，因此不管怎樣他們一定會做的很好，雖然兩人在車上賭氣不說話，默默做他們自己的事情，安妮不高興這次要和自己的哥哥一起出來，她好想要和自己的母親一起出來，或是自己的父親都可以，就是不想要和跟自己父親有相同的面貌可是個性卻不同的傢伙一起出來，安德烈當然知道自己妹妹的心思，現在的他也很不想要和自己的妹妹一起出任這次的任務。</p><p>『好討厭喔！明明前幾天都是安德烈的錯，媽媽怎麼還故意讓我們一起出任務？媽媽最討厭了啦！我最討厭媽媽了。』安妮不高興的在心裡面臭罵自己母親一頓。</p><p>『唉～我到底是得罪誰了，安妮生氣起來可真恐怖，我又不是故意弄壞安妮最喜歡的東西，這下子我會倒大楣的說。』安德烈不禁抱怨自己為什麼前幾天要得罪妹妹。</p><p>前幾天因為安德烈不小心摔壞安妮最喜歡的杯子，因此兩人才開始吵架，史庫瓦羅為了讓他們兩人和好，決定讓他們兩人一起出任務去，不然待在瓦利亞也是吵吵鬧鬧的，有那樣的精力不如出去好好的廝殺一場會比較好，史庫瓦羅才刻意這樣安排，至於他們兩人要怎樣和好史庫瓦羅並不想要知道，如果他們可以好好的和好的話，自己就不需要去擔心太多事情，總比每次為了他們兩人的吵架而傷神，不如把這些時間花在公文上面比較好，畢竟史庫瓦羅還要去應付XANXUS這位丈夫，XANXUS不是那種可以輕鬆就應付過去的男人，這才是史庫瓦羅最頭痛的地方，即使過了十年也還是那樣的頭痛。</p><p>「什麼嘛！這次的任務我還以為很難的說。」安德烈冷靜的看著這樣的情況。</p><p>「哼！果然沒錯！」安妮不是很高興這樣的任務。</p><p>安德烈對於這次的任務感到不高興，畢竟不管怎麼說這樣程度的任務需要他們兩人一起出來未免也太小題大做了，安妮雖然不喜歡這次的任務但是還是和自己的哥哥很有默契的解決這次的任務，可是這次的任務簡單到安妮覺得有些不妥的感覺，總覺得就是太過簡單的感覺，安德烈的心思並沒有這樣的細膩，安妮身為女性的關係本身的心思就很細膩，因此會覺得很奇怪，安妮警戒自己搜尋附近到底還有什麼不一樣的地方，彭哥列的超直覺現在就會發揮功用，還好父親一傳給他們的超直覺在對付幻術的時候非常好用。</p><p>「安德烈，後面！」安妮提醒自己的哥哥。</p><p>「什麼！」安德烈馬上躲開攻擊。</p><p>「原來是這樣，故意讓我們以為解決完，是嗎？」安妮看見這樣的情形說。</p><p>「真是的，怪不得媽要我們出任務，因為瑪蒙不在瓦利亞。」安德烈下手很狠。</p><p>「有的時候直覺真是好用的東西。」安妮解決一個敵人。</p><p>「可惡…你們到底是瓦利亞的誰？」敵人尚有一口氣存在。</p><p>「這麼嘛…去問死神吧！」安德烈補上一槍。</p><p>「呵呵！你說呢！」安妮才不會留情。</p><p>真的解決完所有的敵人之後，兩人乖乖的回去彭哥列，不過身上的血腥要好好的清洗一下了，畢竟他們可不想要讓自己最喜愛的姑姑看見，綱吉不太喜歡殺人的感覺，而且因為大家的保護的關係，綱吉的手從沒有染上血腥，連里包恩都覺得不可思議，安德烈用憤怒的火焰清除這裡面的屍體，至少給送行者輕鬆一點的工作，同時也不要讓人存活，瓦利亞的真面目是不會讓人看見的，這是黑手黨世界的規矩，沒有人見過瓦利亞的真面目，見過的人都已經死亡了。</p><p>「噁！好噁心的感覺，都是血腥味。」安妮看見自己身上的衣服說。</p><p>「要是給姑姑看見的話一定會死的很慘的。」安德烈知道綱吉不喜歡這樣的味道。</p><p>「在回家前先去找地方洗澡吧！」安妮提議。</p><p>「我想也是。」安德烈同意。</p><p>他們來到一家飯店洗澡換衣服，洗去自己身上的味道他們才會回到彭哥列，安德烈看見自己的妹妹安妮的樣子真的很想要跟她說抱歉，畢竟自己不小心用壞安妮的東西，總是要和自己的妹妹說聲抱歉，只是不知道安妮會不會接受這件事情就是了，安妮對於安德烈總是弄壞她的東西很火大，莉亞對於自己的哥哥總是在惹火姊姊這件事情已經見怪不怪了，史庫瓦羅和XANXUS倒是很頭痛他們兩兄妹的相處方式，只要他們兩人吵架瓦利亞就不會有安寧的日子。</p><p>「安妮，對不起，我又弄壞妳的東西了。」安德烈道歉。</p><p>「你下次再這樣，我就真的會殺了你的。」安妮頭痛的說。</p><p>「好啦！我下次會注意的。」安德烈知道安妮的意思。</p><p>「哼！」安妮不想要理會安德烈了。</p><p>當他們回到彭哥列把報告交給自己的母親史庫瓦羅後就回到自己的房間去，史庫瓦羅看見他們兩人大概已經算是和好了，可是史庫瓦羅也知道女兒的脾氣可是很硬的，要是這麼輕易的原諒自己的兒子那幾乎是不可能的事情，安妮的脾氣真的很像是史庫瓦羅固執的樣子，XANXUS很疼安妮，安妮在瓦利亞當中地位真的很高，下層的幹部根本不敢得罪大小姐，不然會被首領給殺了，安德烈是安妮的哥哥，但是神經真的很大條，總是會不小心把安妮的東西給用壞，氣的安妮總是不想要理會自己的哥哥，因為這些事情已經不是第一次了，史庫瓦羅對安德烈的個性也很頭大。</p><p>「安妮，晚餐時間到了。」安德烈開啟自己妹妹的房門。</p><p>「喔！」安妮從書中抬起頭來。</p><p>「妳還在生氣嗎？」安德烈小心翼翼的問。</p><p>「你很囉嗦耶！要不要去吃飯呀？」安妮插腰問自己的哥哥。</p><p>「好啦！」安德烈乖乖的去吃飯。</p><p>「真是的，你跟爸爸一點都不像，真的可以成為瓦利亞的首領嗎？」安妮真的很疑惑。</p><p>「反正我會努力跟爸爸一樣，也會盡量讓自己有首領的氣勢。」安德烈知道自己的妹妹在說什麼。</p><p>「隨便你啦！我才不管呢！」安妮看見自己的母親馬上跑過去。</p><p>安妮馬上撲上自己的母親身上，史庫瓦羅摸摸安妮的頭，他剛剛有聽見安妮說的話，安德烈的確在氣勢上有些輸給安妮，但是對付敵人以及下屬的樣子多少有點首領的氣勢，雖然沒有完全像是XANXUS那樣的恐怖，但是在瓦利亞的下屬當中安德烈多少也是很恐怖的人，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形知道教育已經有成效了，只是面對家人的軟弱個性真的讓人不曉得安德烈是瓦利亞的下一任首領，XANXUS倒是沒有什麼意見，希望自己的孩子可以幫助彭哥列的一切，綱吉已經在培養下一任的首領，吉代也開始在受訓，他將來要成為霍華休斯的首領的，彭哥列到最後還是要交接的，就像是他們當初那樣。</p><p>「跟哥哥和好了嗎？」史庫瓦羅擔心的問。</p><p>「我才不要管安德烈呢！」安妮賭氣的說。</p><p>「你們的感情到底是好還是壞？」史庫瓦羅有些看不懂自己兒女在幹嘛。</p><p>「他們自己的事情會自己解決的，我們就不要想太多了。」XANXUS告訴自己的妻子。</p><p>「好吧！我可不管他們會怎樣。」史庫瓦羅決定不要去管他們。</p><p>晚餐的時間就這樣過去，大家高高興興的把晚餐給吃完，彭哥列的晚餐時間是很溫馨的，每個人最喜歡的時間就是晚餐時間，因為可以見到綱吉溫柔的笑容，安德烈和安妮最喜歡就是看見綱吉的笑容，應該說彭哥列的每一位成員都很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容，只要可以看見綱吉的笑容，他們的疲勞全部都會不見，綱吉的笑容是可以撫慰人心的，而且只要綱吉出面，安德烈和安妮吵的很兇也會和好，因為他們不想要自己最愛的姑姑生氣，綱吉生氣的樣子可是很恐怖的，大家可是不敢惹火綱吉的。</p><p>「媽～」安德烈想要跟史庫瓦羅撒嬌。</p><p>「你想要做什麼？」史庫瓦羅看見自己的兒子出現在自己的面前。</p><p>「幫我勸勸安妮啦！」安德烈拜託自己的母親。</p><p>「你們兩個又怎麼了？」史庫瓦羅可是很頭痛他們吵架的樣子。</p><p>「就…」安德烈把事情說出來。</p><p>「唉～請你爸出馬吧！」史庫瓦羅不想要去勸自己的女兒。</p><p>「你這小子又做了什麼事情惹火安妮了？」XANXUS看見這樣的情形感到火大。</p><p>「我不是故意的啦！」安德烈說出經過。</p><p>「你忘了安妮已經是少女了，進入女孩子的房間請要有禮貌。」XANXUS知道事情的經過很想殺了自己的兒子。</p><p>「我又不是故意的，爸爸還不是每次都直接開姑姑房間的門。」安德烈抱怨。</p><p>「至少那是小綱允許的。」XANXUS告訴自己的兒子安德烈。</p><p>「加上小綱是從小照顧到大的，早就習慣我們這樣做了。」史庫瓦羅解釋給安德烈聽。</p><p>安德烈只好去和自己的妹妹道歉，畢竟不管怎麼說都是自己不對，平常兩人的習慣都沒有敲對方的房門，但是進入少女時期的安妮總是對某些事情會很彆扭，安德烈對於這些事情多少有些神經大條，儘管他是那樣的喜歡一平也是一樣，安妮對於自己哥哥的神經感到頭大，他們兩人的確是雙胞胎，就算是這樣也是不同的個體，兩人又是龍鳳胎，長大後父母親就讓他們兩人各有一個房間，把兩人的隱私稍微分開，想到這裡安德烈就只好去跟自己的妹妹道歉，不管怎樣做錯事情的都是他。</p><p>「安妮，對不起啦！我不是故意的啦！」安德烈在安妮的房門口喊。</p><p>「你下次再這樣不尊重我，我就讓你當不上瓦利亞的首領。」安妮打開自己的房門。</p><p>「我知道了啦！那妳願意原諒我嗎？」安德烈低著頭問。</p><p>「原諒你就原諒你！」安妮放棄。</p><p>「安妮，妳果然是最好的妹妹～」安德烈直接抱自己的妹妹。</p><p>「是、是、是！」安妮敷衍的回答自己的哥哥。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 姊妹情深（家教日常生活文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在優尼的心中庫洛姆是一位很好的姊姊，儘管兩人相差十幾歲但是卻不減她們的感情，從小優尼最愛黏的人就是庫洛姆，庫洛姆總是會帶優尼到很多地方去玩耍，優尼可愛的樣子也很惹人疼愛，因為艾莉亞決定隱藏優尼的身分，所以優尼從出生開始就一直待在彭哥列當中，由父親伊夫一家人帶大，每個月可以見到母親艾莉亞一面，當然優尼也和自己的母親有些為的感情，並不會那樣的陌生，對於自己母親應該有的感情還是有的，只是在優尼的心中庫洛姆才是最重要的親人，其次才是自己的母親和父親以及另外一位父親。</p><p>優尼是庫洛姆一手帶大的孩子，主要的原因是因為伊夫對於這個女兒的出生沒有感到特別的喜悅，那是約克和艾莉亞商量下來的結果，艾莉亞並不想要結婚，但是家族必須要有後代才可以，因此才找上約克商量可不可以讓伊夫提供出精子讓她生育，約克聽見這件事情後馬上答應下來，主要的原因是因為約克老早就想要再有一個孩子，但是伊夫一直不肯願意生育，聽見這個消息約克當然很樂意幫忙，之後這件事情被伊夫知道後讓伊夫不是很高興，連帶出生的女兒都不會特別的疼愛，反觀約克就特別的疼愛優尼。</p><p>「就算是當初我設計你，你也不用這樣冷淡的對優尼吧！」約克好聲好氣的告訴自己的妻子。</p><p>「我並不是討厭優尼，我只是擔心那個孩子而已。」伊夫沒好氣的看著自己的丈夫。</p><p>「是因為擁有你的能力和艾莉亞的能力的關係嗎？」約克大概了解到是為什麼。</p><p>「你知道就好，如果艾莉亞是跟一般人生下孩子並不打緊，但是和霍華休斯家族的人生下孩子就有風險存在。」伊夫告訴約克。</p><p>「放心的，那孩子會克服過去的。」約克一點也不擔心。</p><p>「你是不是當初有故意請人混入你的基因？」伊夫開始質問自己的丈夫。</p><p>「就算有又怎樣呢？」約克微笑的問。</p><p>「不怎樣，只是優尼變成是我們的女兒。」伊夫不太高興這件事情。</p><p>「她一直都是我們的女兒，就跟小凪是一樣的。」約克摸摸妻子的秀髮。</p><p>「嗯…你說什麼就是什麼吧！我不想要管了。」伊夫不想要說什麼。</p><p>庫洛姆一邊照顧自己的妹妹一邊處理事情，優尼的出生是父親告訴她說因為某些原因的關係，庫洛姆並不介意自己有兄弟姊妹的存在，庫洛姆反而很喜歡優尼這位妹妹的存在，只要可以看見優尼的笑容庫洛姆都會很高興，優尼也總是很愛黏在庫洛姆的身邊，有這位漂亮的姊姊對優尼來說是很大的驕傲，庫洛姆的溫柔優尼總是可以充分的感受到，優尼可是不容許任何人欺負自己的姊姊的。</p><p>「優尼，走吧！」庫洛姆牽起優尼的小手。</p><p>「姊姊，我們要去哪裡？」優尼看著庫洛姆問。</p><p>「我們去街上買一些東西。」庫洛姆微笑的看著優尼。</p><p>「姊姊，爸爸說我十歲就要回去媽媽那裡，那樣的話姊姊還會要我嗎？」優尼很擔心這件事情。</p><p>「我當然會要優尼，因為優尼是我最寶貝的妹妹。」庫洛姆給予優尼最大的保證。</p><p>庫洛姆知道優尼是因為快要回去家族的關係才會那樣的不安，庫洛姆也清楚這件事情是不可以抗拒的一切，庫洛姆會永遠的保護好自己的妹妹，就算動用到自己的能力也會好好的保護自己的妹妹的，庫洛姆打從心底喜歡的就是優尼，對於庫洛姆來說優尼的存在是令人喜悅的，沒有任何必要去抹滅這位妹妹的存在，庫洛姆也清楚剛崛起的傑索家族已經在注意到吉留涅羅家族的重要性和存在，甚至想要併吞吉留涅羅家族，優尼回去的話一定會遭遇到危險的，庫洛姆當然會盡量不要讓自己的妹妹接受到危險的存在。</p><p>「姊姊，妳看～」優尼開心的看見一個很可愛的飾品。</p><p>「小優尼要買嗎？」庫洛姆看見後覺得非常適合優尼。</p><p>「嗯嗯！我要！我要！」優尼開心的拉著庫洛姆的手。</p><p>「好。」庫洛姆買下那個飾品給優尼。</p><p>可以看見優尼開心的樣子讓庫洛姆也非常的開心，庫洛姆疼愛優尼的事情早在彭哥列當中已經不是傳言，優尼從出生起就是庫洛姆帶大，沒有任何原因只是因為她是家中唯一的女性才會這樣，久了之後兩姊妹的感情就非常的好，活潑可愛的優尼總是會賴在庫洛姆的身邊，優尼覺得有這個姊姊的存在是非常好的，優尼同時也是家中的掌上明珠，每個人都會特別的疼愛優尼，優尼的歡笑聲從沒有少過。</p><p>「走吧！姊姊陪妳回去。」優尼的小手拉著庫洛姆的手不願意放。</p><p>「我不想要離開姊姊，不想要離開爸爸。」優尼難得顯現出任性的樣子。</p><p>「姊姊這不就陪妳回去嗎？不要這樣任性了。」庫洛姆好言相勸。</p><p>「嗯！」優尼乖乖的和庫洛姆一起回去家族當中。</p><p>艾莉亞的過世讓優尼哭的很傷心，才十歲的年紀就要繼承吉留涅羅家族的首領，這樣龐大的責任擔在優尼的肩上讓庫洛姆心疼不已，吉留涅羅家族當中根本沒有人知道優尼的存在，優尼好不容易在庫洛姆和伊夫的幫助下成為首領，只是這樣小小的年紀擔任首領，庫洛姆和伊夫的擔憂就要成真，傑索家族一定會想盡辦法侵略吉留涅羅家族的，伊夫對於幻騎士的存在感到厭惡，想要把地獄戒指給收回來。</p><p>「優尼，這個項鍊給妳，不管發生什麼事情都不可以拿掉這個項鍊喔！」庫洛姆把項鍊給優尼戴上。</p><p>「好的，姊姊。」優尼把項鍊收好不讓別人看見。</p><p>「優尼最乖了，姊姊和媽媽回去囉！」庫洛姆幫優尼穿好衣服。</p><p>「不要走，姊姊不要走好不好？」優尼不想要離開庫洛姆。</p><p>「傻瓜，姊姊一直都會在小優尼的身邊的。」庫洛姆摸摸優尼的臉。</p><p>「真的嗎？」優尼不相信的問。</p><p>「當然是真的囉！如果優尼遇到危險的話，呼喚姊姊，姊姊一定馬上到優尼的身邊。」庫洛姆保證。</p><p>「那我們約定好了。」優尼給予庫洛姆一個擁抱。</p><p>優尼乖乖的待在自己的家族當中，這段期間庫洛姆總是會抽空來看優尼，主要就是希望優尼不要太過於無聊，失去親人的痛苦大家都是知道的，優尼總是會期待庫洛姆的到來，如果沒有發生那件事情的話，優尼是可以開開心心的生活下去，幻騎士受到白蘭的命令想要奪取吉留涅羅家族的瑪雷戒指，真正的瑪雷戒指還在伊夫的手中，優尼知道這樣的結果就去面對白蘭，她知道自己去的話一定不會有什麼好下場的，此時的優尼真的很想念自己的姊姊庫洛姆。</p><p>遠在彭哥列的庫洛姆總是一顆心忐忑不安，她想要開口跟伊夫說優尼的情況，伊夫知道庫洛姆為什麼會忐忑不安，決定和庫洛姆一起去傑索家族那裡去，伊夫也總覺得很多事情會比想要中的還要來得嚴重許多，綱吉那裡已經開始在安排一些事情，伊夫一直有股強烈的不安，好似小女兒會不見似的，果然他們進入傑索家族當中就看見優尼已經被白蘭操控了，伊夫二話不說就直接打醒自己的小女兒，白蘭想要操控霍華休斯家族的後代根本是不可能的。</p><p>「白蘭，你和優尼合作的事情我不管，但是休想操縱我的女兒。」伊夫烙下狠話。</p><p>「媽媽。」庫洛姆摸摸妹妹的臉頰。</p><p>「姊姊。」優尼看見庫洛姆馬上安心下來。</p><p>白蘭看見這種情形沒有多說什麼，他想要的目的已經達到了，根本不需要去在意這麼多的事情，之後他想要做的事情就是把彭哥列家族的首領給擄到身邊來就可以了，優尼乖乖的待在密魯菲奧雷家族當中，很多事情不是現在的她可以去理解的，優尼總是會看著窗外想念自己的姊姊，偶爾在入江的身上會感受到跟庫洛姆一樣的溫柔，優尼清楚那個溫柔並不是自己的姊姊，從以前到現在最寵愛自己的姊姊庫洛姆，只要可以看見自己姊姊的微笑，優尼覺得付出任何代價都可以，只要自己的姊姊可以永遠對自己笑就好了。</p><p>白蘭的計畫讓庫洛姆不得不把十年前的大家給召喚過來，綱吉被白蘭給拐到身邊去，這樣的發展雖然都在大家的預料之中，只是大家都不希望這些事情繼續發生下去，伊夫動用了一點小手段把優尼給救出來，重獲自由的優尼很高興又可以跟自己的姊姊團圓，對於白蘭所作所為優尼不知道要如何去評判，沒有人知道白蘭到底為什麼這麼執著的想要得到強大的力量，可以看透人心的優尼並不了解這樣的事情，那種力量得到並沒有好處的，強大的力量最多帶給人的只有毀滅，優尼清楚γ是保護在自己身邊的人，同時也是她最喜歡的人，庫洛姆對於優尼的感情沒有任何的評價，現在的他們只想要好好的打倒白蘭。</p><p>「姊姊，爸爸有說要恢復吉留涅羅家族嗎？」優尼心血來潮的問庫洛姆。</p><p>「媽媽有說過，他說吉留涅羅家族不可以從黑手黨的名單當中消失。」庫洛姆摸摸優尼的頭。</p><p>「那麼，白蘭怎麼辦？」優尼問庫洛姆。</p><p>「我並不清楚，也許會維持現狀，但是優尼依舊是吉留涅羅家族的首領。」庫洛姆並不清楚伊夫到底打算怎麼做。</p><p>「嗯！」優尼靠在庫洛姆的懷中。</p><p>「姊姊相信小優尼不管怎樣都會克服那些困難的。」庫洛姆一直這樣的相信。</p><p>優尼把臉埋在庫洛姆的懷中，她有股想要哭的衝動，她的姊姊就是這樣的溫柔，她們姊妹的感情還是那樣的好，庫洛姆知道妹妹優尼現在的心情是怎樣，不管怎麼說優尼是家中唯一擔任首領的人，這樣沈重的使命肩負在優尼的身上是多麼令人心痛，庫洛姆知道自己也許很自私，她不希望自己的妹妹擔任這樣令人討厭的職位，她想要妹妹永遠都是開懷大笑的樣子，那樣活潑可愛的妹妹是庫洛姆最喜歡的優尼，庫洛姆一直相信父親和母親一點也不討厭優尼，某些時候還特別的疼愛優尼，看在旁人的眼裡她們的家是那樣的和諧，雲雀、骸、犬都並不討厭優尼的存在，他們也都非常的疼愛優尼。</p><p>「小優尼，不要哭囉！一直哭的話會有兔子的眼睛喔！犬會笑妳的。」庫洛姆摸摸妹妹的頭髮。</p><p>「什麼嘛…姊姊都這樣笑我。」優尼擦乾眼淚。</p><p>「呵呵！因為我不希望在多一隻小兔子出現，小兔子可是犬對小綱姊姊的專屬稱呼。」庫洛姆牽起優尼的小手去餐廳。</p><p>「姊姊最好了，優尼最喜歡姊姊了。」優尼滿臉笑容的對庫洛姆說。</p><p>「姊姊也最喜歡優尼了。」庫洛姆最疼愛自己的妹妹優尼。</p><p>兩姊妹開開心心的到餐廳去吃飯，好不容易解決義大利的戰場，雖然沒有很順利的救出綱吉和骸，但是他們獲得一段時間可以稍微的休息一下，接下來他們就要回到日本去看十年前的自己和白蘭作戰的情況，同時他們也要趁著那段時間把綱吉和骸給救出來，不管怎麼說綱吉都是不可以失去的首領，就算去面對十年前的自己時空也不會大亂，時空魔女維持的秩序可是一等一的，加上十年前的自己是身為時空魔女的庫洛姆給召喚過來的，這點就不需要去擔心太多，只要打贏白蘭大家就可以回到自己的時空當中。</p><p>「姊姊，我是不是在大家的期待當中出生的？」優尼突然問出這句話。</p><p>「當然囉！優尼當然是在大家的期待當中出生的。」庫洛姆當初可是很期待這位妹妹的。</p><p>「嗯！我最喜歡姊姊了。」優尼綻放大大的笑容。</p><p>「小優尼最乖了，姊姊也最喜歡小優尼了。」庫洛姆微笑的摸摸優尼的頭。</p><p>大家看見她們的互動只是會心一笑，在場的大家幾乎都有自己的兄弟姊妹，自然能夠了解她們兩人的心態到底是什麼樣的心態，她們兩姊妹的互動就和小武和小建的互動是一樣的，山本家的兄弟倆人總是會黏在一起，庫洛姆和優尼也幾乎都黏在雙方的身邊，優尼的個性讓大家都非常的喜歡她，庫洛姆會疼愛優尼也是這樣的原因，伊夫和約克看見她們的互動這樣好就非常的高興，她們果然是姊妹情深。End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 錯亂的時空(家教日常生活)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一個平凡又溫馨的下午，綱吉努力的處理自己應該要處理的文件，打從自己接任彭哥列以來，破壞物品的文件就沒有減少過，綱吉看見這樣的情形總是很頭痛，因為這裡面絕大部份的文件都是自己的守護者幹的好事，往往讓綱吉不知道要怎樣去約束自己的守護者才好，並不是自己不去約束他們，而是他們從沒有把她這位首領放在眼裡，綱吉對於自己的守護者真的很頭痛，明明都是大家一起長大的，為什麼到最後個性會相差那麼多？</p><p>「小綱，這些已經處理好了，接下來可以休息一下了，阿爾柯巴雷諾不會去介意這麼多的。」骸貼心的對自己的小妻子說。</p><p>「骸，謝謝你，因為有你的幫忙讓我的速度加快了。」綱吉微笑的對骸說。</p><p>「不客氣，妳可是我最寶貝的天使。」骸可不希望自己最愛的人出事情。</p><p>「嗯！」綱吉開心的笑著。</p><p>這時候藍波因為被里包恩欺負的關係來到首領辦公室，骸和綱吉兩人看見這樣的情形心裡就已經有底了，里包恩對自己的情人還是那樣不客氣，藍波哭泣的樣子雖然會讓人心疼，但是大家都知道某些時候是藍波自找的，不會對藍波產生同情的心態，無奈之下藍波拿出自己最寶貝的十年後火箭筒，但是大家都沒想到十年後的火箭筒既然會故障，出現的人竟然是第一代的彭哥列首領和他的守護者們，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形無法說話，里包恩和藍波看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼才好，喬托和自己的守護者們看見自己來到未來的樣子也頭痛，尤其是雲守伊森夫和霧守喬治亞，身為魔女的他們知道等等三大魔女一定會追過來的。</p><p>綱吉看見這樣的情形當然也通知伊夫，伊夫知道這件事情也沒多說什麼，似乎沒有什麼影響的繼續把開發部的事情處理完成，伊夫最近在和偉夫一起研究一些東西，他們想要開發一些武器和一些匣子以及某些可以對魔女有用的藥物，順便解決那些對魔女來說是不治之症的病因，那些病因總是會困擾很多魔女，影響一些魔女的生命，明明可以讓長壽的魔女和一般人的生命沒有什麼兩樣，讀醫學院的伊夫和奈奈致力於這個方面的研究，就是希望可以保住更多人的生命，盡量不要讓所有人失去自己的生命，避免他們讓他們受到這些病因折磨。</p><p>「家康爺爺？」綱吉看見這樣的情形脫口而出。</p><p>「啊！我可愛的孫女，綱吉。」喬托不慌不忙的微笑。</p><p>「喬托大人？」骸已經開始在頭痛了。</p><p>「誰可以跟我說這是怎麼回事？」喬治亞已經臉色不好看了。</p><p>「好像是因為十年後的火箭筒壞掉的關係。」綱吉看見這樣的情形已經要嘆氣了。</p><p>「你何必生氣呢！我親愛的霧守，就當作是渡假吧！」喬托笑嘻嘻的說。</p><p>「如果你有本事幫我應付等下的喬安娜的話，我會很高興的。」喬治亞不想要去應付等下的未婚妻。</p><p>「唉！緹雅娜等下別疲勞轟炸就好了。」伊森夫已經想到後果了。</p><p>「該說你們不愧是霍華休斯家族的人，還是說你們對於自己的未婚妻很有意見。」晴守傑克斯像是納涼般的說出這句話。</p><p>「哈哈！那是因為傑克斯你沒見識過緹雅娜和喬安娜生氣和哭泣的樣子，那個樣子可是會要了他們兩兄弟的命的。」羅傑爽朗的告訴傑克斯。</p><p>「太好了，總算找到喬治亞了。」喬安娜動用自己的能力來到這個時空當中。</p><p>「饒了我吧！」喬治亞已經想要嘆氣了。</p><p>喬治亞帥氣的臉龐已經開始皺眉頭了，他不爽的看著跟著喬安娜一起來的緹雅娜和莉莉亞，緹雅娜和莉莉亞只是雙手合掌求饒，表示說自己已經盡力而為了，她們兩人已經感覺到喬治亞的殺氣，霍華休斯家族的人都知道喬治亞對於喬安娜是很有一套，但是他很討厭哄喬安娜，喬安娜的孩子氣太重了，總是會讓喬治亞瀕臨火大的狀態，可是喬安娜卻又很依賴喬治亞，喬治亞對此總是很無奈，發揮自己的耐心好好的安慰喬安娜。</p><p>「小霧，住手！」小小年紀的吉代追著自己的寵物。</p><p>「爸爸媽媽，小霧又失控了。」吉代跑到首領辦公室。</p><p>平常乖乖的黑豹不知道感覺到什麼東西似的想要攻擊其他人，但是看見喬治亞蹲下來安撫這隻可愛的黑豹，順著黑豹的毛安撫黑豹，黑豹馬上就這樣乖乖的安靜下來，吉代氣喘吁吁的看著喬治亞，喬治亞看見可愛的吉代就知道他是誰的後代，那個樣子就是伊森夫和喬托的後代，看見自己的寵物已經乖乖的安靜下來，吉代開心的笑了，喬治亞蹲下來摸摸吉代的頭，看樣子吉代真的很喜歡自己的寵物，小小年紀的吉代有能力馴服這隻黑豹真是了不起，這隻黑豹所隱藏的力量可是深不可測的，絕對會比兵器匣還要好用的，加上吉代似乎已經會用自己的能力，這點不需要太擔心。</p><p>「你叫什麼名字呢？小弟弟。」喬治亞摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>「你好，我叫做澤田吉代，是第十代首領和第十代霧守的兒子。」吉代怯怯的跟喬治亞說。</p><p>「你好，吉代，我叫做喬治亞．六道，你真是可愛的孩子。」喬治亞微笑的跟吉代說。</p><p>「謝謝您的稱讚，也謝謝您幫我安撫小霧。」吉代有禮貌的道謝。</p><p>「為什麼要把這隻黑豹取名為小霧呢？」喬治亞好奇的問。</p><p>「因為小霧的感覺跟爸爸很像，媽媽說就用義大利文的霧來取名。」吉代笑笑的對喬治亞說。</p><p>「伊森夫，你的後代真可愛。」喬治亞真的很喜歡吉代。</p><p>「你家的那女孩不也很可愛，幾乎可以說是喬安娜的版本。」伊森夫又不是沒見過庫洛姆。</p><p>喬托和其他的守護者決定當作是渡假好好的暫時待在這個世界，他們好不容易賺到一點假期可以好好的休息，忙碌的生活已經讓他們快要受不了，好不容易確立家族的存在，黑手黨世界中所有家族裡面成為霸主，成為黑手黨世界中的教父，沒有人膽敢和他們作對，但是有新興起的家族想要壓制他們，帶給他們莫大的困擾看壓力，只好乖乖的一一的剷除那些和他們作對的家族，讓那些家族知道他們絕對是不可以惹火的人物，此後讓大家沒有膽子在惹火他們這些人，尤其是彭哥列家族當中的霧守。</p><p>「好悠閒的生活喔！」雷利看見外面的天空有感而發。</p><p>「的確是這樣呢！」羅傑只是微笑的看著雷利。</p><p>「我為什麼還要幫第十代雷守上課？」布雷爾很無奈的吐出這句話。</p><p>「又沒關係，你還不是很開心。」傑克斯微笑的看著布雷爾。</p><p>「你又在摺紙了，等下要自我訓練嗎？」伊森夫看見自己的弟弟在摺紙。</p><p>「是有點想要，同時也想要幫你的孫子做訓練。」喬治亞繼續專心的做自己的事情。</p><p>「你說骸喔！好呀！我倒是想幫約克的侄子訓練，那孩子已經讓我想要獵殺了。」伊森夫想要試試雲雀的實力。</p><p>「你不要把人弄死就好了，不過我想我也不能說你。」喬治亞把自己的事情做好去找人。</p><p>「呦！他們兩兄弟找到事情做了，看樣子一定會很好玩。」雷利看見他們這樣就知道他們已經找到事情了。</p><p>「我們去試試繼承者的實力吧！我還挺想試試他們的實力。」羅傑看見這樣的情形提議。</p><p>「當然好了。」傑克斯沒有什麼意見。</p><p>初代的守護者馬上想要去試試自己的繼承者的實力，十代的守護者能力到底在哪裡他們這些人挺想要試試的，看起來他們很強的樣子，確實是繼承他們好的傢伙，實力當然要好好的來確認、確認，他們的首領喬托早就已經把自己的孫女認定實力已經超過他了，能夠超越初代的能力的人到底有多少呢？自然要好好的看看這些傢伙的實力，能夠擁有破壞者的稱呼可是有等級的，偏偏他們這群人就是很想要測試這些小傢伙的實力，看看這些小傢伙會不會讓他們很開心，不然真的沒有什麼消遣的活動。</p><p>「家康爺爺，你確定要讓他們跟我的守護者對打嗎？」綱吉已經不想要知道任何的結果。</p><p>「呵呵！就當作是他們消遣時間用吧！他們最近很無聊的。」喬托一點也不介意這件事情。</p><p>「好吧！我可不管了。」綱吉決定不要去管這件事情。</p><p>另一方面，三大魔女在和吉代以及伊夫、蘭緹兒等人喝茶，他們知道初代的守護者到底想要做什麼，但是他們一點也部想要阻止這件事情，反正到最後一定會有一方被打掛的，暫時不需要去擔心這麼多的事情，到時候在出動醫療人員就可以了，他們真的很想悠閒的喝茶，不要去想太多的事情，免得他們會氣到直接開打和開罵的，女性開罵是一件非常恐怖的事情，總有一天他們會讓那些男人了解到這件事情的，偉夫靠在沙發上看書，他總算有時間可以好好的看書了，約克在自己的妻子旁邊，剛也在心愛的妻子身邊，賽維爾陪伴女兒弄一些東西，感覺上他們就是很悠閒。</p><p>「為什麼小吉代是姊姊和伊森夫的後代？」喬安娜有些不甘願的說。</p><p>「呵呵！有什麼不好，小吉代真的很可愛呢！」緹雅娜開心自己總算可以和伊森夫有後代。</p><p>「那是因為家定愛上伊森夫叔叔的女兒，才會有吉代這可愛的孩子。」家綱摸摸吉代的頭。</p><p>「家定過世了呢！這時代的家綱也是曾祖父了，時間過的真快。」緹雅娜看著自己的孩子。</p><p>「媽，您身為時間魔女，就別這樣感嘆，歲月總是不饒人的。」家綱不覺得有傷心的感覺。</p><p>「我的孩子，抱歉！如果可以真想要看到你們結婚生子。」緹雅娜摸摸家綱的臉頰。</p><p>「您這不就已經看見了嗎？我和家定延續您和父親的幸福。」家綱微笑的對母親說。</p><p>「是啊！我的孩子。」緹雅娜知道孩子們過的很幸福。</p><p>有人開心的聊天或是悠閒的做自己的事情，有人心不甘情不願的被抓去訓練，但是很多事情就是這樣的悠閒度過，如果不包含密魯菲奧雷的人來彭哥列的地盤找人的話，大家都會覺得今天是安靜的一天，優尼來到彭哥列的話大家沒有什麼意見，如果是白蘭來的話，就一定會天下大亂的，γ沒有膽量去反抗優尼或是伊夫，正一確沒有辦法阻止白蘭做他想要做的事情，偏偏骸對白蘭可是非常有意見的，自然會動用武力和白蘭大打一場，況且守護者全部都會幫忙骸，他們對白蘭也沒有什麼好感，沒被氣死就已經是非常不錯的事情了。</p><p>「首領，密魯菲奧雷的首領和副首領來到彭哥列，請首領去迎接他們。」一名屬下報告這件事情。</p><p>「今天是什麼日子，饒了我好不好？」綱吉已經不想去想太多了。</p><p>「小綱，我陪妳去迎接吧！」喬托摸摸綱吉的頭。</p><p>白蘭看見喬托和綱吉迎接他們，伊夫也接到他們到來的消息出來迎接自己的女兒，那個自己被約克和自己的好友艾莉亞設計所生下的女兒，但是自己並不討厭優尼，也很高興優尼成為他們家的一份子，伊夫也非常的疼愛優尼這個女兒，只是他想到要是骸看見白蘭的話，大概又要天翻地覆一番了，骸到現在都還無法忘懷綱吉當初被白蘭奪走的事情，所以每次見到白蘭一定會開打的，到時候一定會有很多事情要處理的，伊夫和綱吉一點也不想要處理那些事情。</p><p>「爸爸，我好想你喔！」優尼擁抱伊夫。</p><p>「真是的，乖乖的待在密魯菲奧雷不是很好嗎？怎麼老是三天兩頭的往這裡跑呢？」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。</p><p>「因為真的很想要見到爸爸，媽媽都已經離開我了，我不想要離開爸爸的身邊。」優尼只有在伊夫的面前才會呈現自己最真實的心意。</p><p>「好吧！我拿妳沒辦法。」伊夫對於這樣的情形不多說。</p><p>「媽媽，骸哥哥他…」庫洛姆匆匆的跑出來。</p><p>「知道了嗎？」伊夫已經知道這件事情。</p><p>「並沒有，但是被喬治亞爺爺打的很慘，他們兩人動到真格，我根本阻止不了。」庫洛姆氣喘吁吁的說。</p><p>「什麼！爺爺怎麼會這樣做？」伊夫聽見後嚇到。</p><p>「你去看看吧！優尼我照顧就好了，小凪，過來療傷吧！剛剛受到的訓練很嚴格吧！」約克摸摸大女兒的頭。</p><p>「好的！爸爸。」庫洛姆靠在約克的身旁。</p><p>優尼很喜歡現在的家人，有自己的親生父親、同父異母的姊姊以及父親的情人，只要每次可以來到彭哥列她就會非常的高興，姊姊會對她很好，她可以享受到真正的家庭溫暖，有家人在身邊的感覺真的很好，庫洛姆對於優尼的存在並不排斥，優尼要出生前的事情父親早就已經告訴過她，母親幫忙朋友產下的女兒也是她的妹妹，對於優尼這位妹妹庫洛姆可是有諸多的疼愛，兩人相差的歲數有點多，所以庫洛姆一點也不在意自己的母親被搶走，庫洛姆還是比較喜歡待在父親的身邊，偶爾也會去和母親撒嬌。</p><p>綱吉聽間骸的消息有些皺眉，她沒有想到喬治亞竟然會這麼的嚴格動用到真格來對付骸，但是喬托只是摸摸她的頭表示說沒有什麼問題的，剛剛的話語搞不好並不是真的，搞不好只是個謊言罷了，綱吉乖乖的迎接白蘭和自己的屬下正一，把他們領到會客的房間和大家一起喝茶聊天，守護者們也訓練完自己的繼承者，大家一一的到會客的房間喝茶聊天，會客的房間早就已經變成大家的休息室，每個人都喜歡待在那裡悠閒的做自己的事情。</p><p>骸看見白蘭出現在自己的面前的時候，真的很想要動用自己的能力和白蘭開打，但是喬治亞看見這樣的情形馬上阻止，伊森夫很欣賞雲雀的能力，因此要雲雀好好的待在自己的身邊陪自己喝茶，所有的守護者原本都進入戒備的狀態，因為他們看見最討厭的人的存在，確沒想到初代的守護者早就已經察覺到他們的意圖，馬上用氣勢壓制住他們，可不准他們動手亂來，因此大家只好乖乖的坐下來喝茶聊天，喬托和自己的守護者也了解到是時候差不多應該要回去自己的世界了，喬安娜可以幫助他們回到原本的時空，只是他們的記憶當中會有這些人的存在，三大魔女的確是要準備回去自己的時空當中，她們不過只是想要看看綱吉到底是怎樣統領彭哥列的，現在的彭哥列宛如喬托在的時候一般那樣的強大。</p><p>「呵呵！看樣子小綱真的做的很好。」緹雅娜開心的看著孫女。</p><p>「我只是遵守家康爺爺給我的訓示，我並沒有多做什麼東西。」綱吉害羞的回答。</p><p>「這樣就不錯了，能夠有一群可以和初代的守護者平起平坐的守護者，以及自己的領導能力和喬托有過之而無不及，彭哥列會興盛下去的。」莉莉亞有感而發。</p><p>「哈哈！沒想到這群小伙子會給我們開眼界！」羅傑爽朗的說出這句話。</p><p>「這倒是呢！這幾個小傢伙可真的是出乎我們的意料。」傑克斯很同意羅傑的話。</p><p>「哼！這幾個小伙子還是很欠訓練。」雷利不以為然。</p><p>「呵呵！喬托的後代看人的眼光不錯。」布雷爾可是很清楚藍波的一切。</p><p>「瓦利亞的人選也都不錯，達到我們的標準了。」喬治亞說出這句話。</p><p>「可不是嗎！不愧是緹雅娜和喬托的後代。」伊森夫可是很看好綱吉的。</p><p>「三大魔女的血統就已經混到兩大魔女了，我相信未來一定是很值得期待的。」喬安娜挽著喬治亞的手。</p><p>「呵呵！果然是伊森夫的後代呢！那種力量和喬治亞不相上下。」斯佩德看見骸的樣子說。</p><p>「哼！還好雲之守護者沒有變化。」阿諾德很讚賞雲雀那個孩子。</p><p>「不過我好捨不得小凪和優尼喔！小吉代也是，他們都好可愛喔！」喬安娜嘟著嘴說。</p><p>「下次用妳的能力再來看他們不就好了，或是要他們用自己的能力來看我們，不需要這樣哀怨。」喬治亞摸摸喬安娜的頭。</p><p>「是啊！不需要擔心見不到面，擁有特殊能力的我們不就可以破壞規則嗎？」緹雅娜可是對規則一點也不以為然。</p><p>「媽媽，就算是這樣也不太好吧！時空旅行可是很消耗能力的。」家綱可是很清楚這件事情的。</p><p>「放心吧！家綱，只要不是刻意的改變過去或是未來的話，是不會消耗到力量的。」莉莉亞馬上補充。</p><p>「的確是這樣，即使看見過未來也不等於這樣的未來一定會到來，未來有很多種的，回到過去的方法也有很多。」伊夫知道這事情的一切。</p><p>「未來並不只有一種，但不管發生什麼樣的事情可以和自己的家人一起度過就是最好的選擇。」骸牽起自己妻子的手把兒子抱在懷裡。</p><p>「家庭可是很重要的觀念喔！小伙子們，你們可要珍惜自己身邊最愛的人。」雷利可是有深切的體會的。</p><p>「是呀！小伙子們，自己的性命可是要顧好的，不然到時候見到的一定是自己最不想要見到的情形。」羅傑把雷利攬在懷裡。</p><p>「呵！這群小伙子最好懂這些意義！」傑克斯用輕率的語氣說話。</p><p>「放心吧！這幾個小傢伙會懂的。」布雷爾摸摸傑克斯。</p><p>「緹雅娜，該回去了，時間也差不多了。」伊森夫提醒大家把話該說完了。</p><p>「小伊夫，麻煩你輔助了。」喬安娜微笑的對孫子說。</p><p>「我知道了。」伊夫動用到自己的力量。</p><p>所有的事情就像是沒發生過一般，但是那些來到未來的人卻留下了他們的足跡，只要稍微的感覺一下就知道這些人曾經來到過這個世界，未來和過去不僅僅只有一種發生的過程，錯亂的時空總是會自行修正這一切，身為時空魔女的伊夫和喬安娜很清楚，必須在自行修正以前回到自己的時空，不然就會被毀滅，身為魔女該有的基本常識都要有，但是卻可以偷偷地留下自己想要留下的足跡，直到他們再次來拜訪，到時候一定又會有許多好事發生。End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>